


【尺J/ ABO设定】笨拙之极的（新婚）下路-下

by ftr295



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftr295/pseuds/ftr295
Summary: CP：Ruler x CoreJJ（朴载赫x曹容仁）极少量鸡壳 Bengi x Faker（裴性雄x李相赫）2023年的平行世界/ABO孕期车/OOC注意避雷/承接前文设定





	【尺J/ ABO设定】笨拙之极的（新婚）下路-下

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Ruler x CoreJJ（朴载赫x曹容仁）  
> 极少量鸡壳 Bengi x Faker（裴性雄x李相赫）
> 
> 2023年的平行世界/ABO孕期车/OOC注意避雷/承接前文设定

“载赫啊，去接电话。”  
手机突然开始震动，朴载赫忙接来听，语气瞬间变得恭谨。曹容仁有些好奇地抬起头，眼看着大型犬的眼神一点点暗淡下来，嘴角也撇了上去。  
“嗯嗯……好的，好的。我会去的，监督大人……再见。”  
“载赫呀，怎么回事？”  
“哥ㅠㅠ我想趴在你背上好好地哭一场……”  
由着朴载赫趴在自己背上，曹容仁耐着性子听完了突如其来的变故——客观上是事件，对于他们来说简直是灾难。原定参加9月LOL RUN预热活动的新人中单突然得了流感住院，朴载赫被崔监督临时call去顶替他的位置，参加五人五棒一共五公里的接力赛事，日期恰好是他们原定前往巴厘岛的第二天。  
“这样啊。我知道了，你去吧。”曹容仁的口气依然是淡淡地，转过身去默默打开刚锁上的行李箱。  
说不失落是假的——裴性雄那句话在他脑子里扎了根，让他也不由自主地开始期待这次旅行。按理说只要朴载赫在身边，在哪里度过都是一样的，但真正让他心疼的是“朴载赫辛苦做的双人计划泡汤”这个无奈的事实。虽然字依旧难看且幼稚，可是对方手绘各种地图、路线图和DIY攻略书的这份心思，就足以让他开心很久。  
所以还能怪谁呢……这个夜晚，小腹开始隆起的Omega照旧被他手长脚长的Alpha抱在怀里安睡，却意外失眠了。

LOL RUN当天，上岩体育场外的草坪上一如既往挤满了人。各国媒体、战队支持者、玩家与Coser们齐聚在此庆祝世界赛开幕，营造全球性的热闹氛围。活动尚未开始，战队应援现场的队伍一眼望不到头，坐在棚内等待签名互动的朴载赫已经热得浑身是汗，一手一把应援扇，左右开弓地扇起来。  
“忍一下吧，快快地跑完一公里，你的任务就完成了。”坐在旁边的金康熙心知焦躁的AD在想什么，好声好气地劝说。  
“唉，我当然知道。”朴载赫摇了摇头，又喝下一大杯冰水，试图让自己快被烧糊的脑子清醒一点。  
好容易结束互动见面，跟随指令移动到起跑的位置，已经是阳光暴晒的午后。朴载赫站在原地时间稍长脸上就开始冒汗，皮肤也刺痛起来。他不得不四处去借吸油面纸擦掉油渍，心里暗暗叫苦。  
“给你。”  
一旁站了良久的中等个青年递来一包湿巾，朴载赫忙不迭地接了，这才抬头看清来人。  
“谢谢。……是Bengi哥！哥也来一起跑步吗？”朴载赫对于这位李相赫背后的男人一直既生疏又有些好奇，如今却意想不到地打了照面。  
“不不不。”裴性雄微笑着举起手里的应援扇。“我来给你们加油。”  
“那还真是感谢哥。”朴载赫总觉得那笑容怎么看怎么敷衍，却不敢细想。  
“容仁最近怎么样？”  
“……因为身体的缘故，哥在家休养。”  
“载赫呀，就这么把怀孕中的Omega丢在家呢，胆子越来越大了啊。”  
“那个，因为临时被叫过来参加LOL RUN，所以也是没办法的事……”朴载赫不大明白对方为何突然这样说，解释立刻显得苍白无力。  
“不是要怪你的意思，只是提醒你……孕中期的时候，丢下Omega一个人在家不管是最危险的。”裴性雄收敛笑意拍了拍他的肩膀，然后便朝着T1的旗帜方向走远了。朴载赫有些茫然，撕开湿巾的包装，随后心念如电转——  
他想起前天晚上，吵闹着要在巴厘岛下水的自己，亲手把曹容仁的隔离贴揭掉了。  
不好。  
接力赛中朴载赫拼了命地跑完，收获了队友和粉丝们的一致应援。然而他甚至没等看到最后的结果和奖品，就匆忙请了假，以不亚于接力时的速度往两人的公寓狂奔。

打开家门时，汹涌而至的信息素气味，让朴载赫只觉自己仿佛赤身裸体被搀入酒精的奶油浇了一身。朴载赫断断续续回忆着昨晚怀抱里的人似乎一直在辗转反侧，深吸了一口气，推开了卧室门。他早上出门前还傻乎乎地以为，曹容仁会在家补觉的。  
“唔呃……嗯……”  
曹容仁侧身蜷缩着，躺在小山一样的衣服堆里——准确地说，是一堆由朴载赫的衣物组成的巢里。冷气不知何时被开到了最大，因为发情而进入筑巢期的Omega身上套着朴载赫的黑色长外套，把另一件淡黄色短袖衬衫盖在自己身上，细声细气地喘息着。  
深色的衣物堆上，曹容仁光着两条腿。这个画面大白天突兀地在朴载赫面前呈现，实在是太有冲击力了。Alpha的欲望轻易地被撩拨起来，在狭小的房间里上下乱窜。  
站在门口的朴载赫清楚地看到，曹容仁的底裤已经湿透了，显然是已进入发情期一段时间，却还在强行隐忍。  
“只有衣服在身边，对哥来说远远不够吧。”  
朴载赫走进房间，温柔地替曹容仁取下眼镜，折叠好放在一旁。他仔细地舔掉曹容仁眼角的泪珠，一手驾轻就熟地伸进长外套里。裸露着接触外套衣料的皮肤因为冷气而冒出了细小的鸡皮疙瘩，在朴载赫尚且温热的手抚弄下，逐渐消去。  
熟悉的指节带来的手感让曹容仁逐渐心绪安定下来。他睁开眼，见朴载赫已经凑过来，顺势搂住脖子。清冽的香槟酒瞬间混入浓稠的奶油中，搅打成团，开始漫长的发酵。

“……载赫……载赫回来了吗？”  
“回来了哦。”  
强劲的冷气把朴载赫身上的汗尽数蒸发，他先是脱了外衣，在曹容仁身边躺下。因为宝宝的缘故，朴载赫的各种动作都异常小心。他一手熟练地套弄着曹容仁胸前已经红肿发胀的乳粒，一手脱下那件外套。  
“唔啊……不要总……是在那里……”  
曹容仁被朴载赫抚弄得异常舒服。然而，在年下的恋人面前完全展现怀孕时真实的自己——Omega微微隆起的小腹、开始发胀的胸部和发红的皮肤，又让他感到羞赧。他忍不住抬起手臂遮住眼前的光，却在下一秒又被朴载赫拉开。  
“哥专心看我就好，不要躲嘛。”  
朴载赫一口咬在曹容仁胸前，舌头舔弄着乳粒，时而恶质地轻咬一口，使对方忍不住流泻出呻吟。妊娠反应使Omega浑身上下开始泛红，奶香味浓得像刚刚打发的甜奶油。胸前的茱萸因为唇齿的研磨而泛起水光，随着朴载赫的动作微微颤动。  
失去眼镜的曹容仁眼神失焦，只能勉强勾勒朴载赫的脸部轮廓。他拉着朴载赫的手伸向已经湿得一塌糊涂的后穴，眼神急切中带着哀求。然而朴载赫实在太有耐心也太了解对方了，他清楚曹容仁全身上下每一处敏感点，知道怎样引诱才能逼出对方最淫糜的姿态。因此他褪下曹容仁的底裤，手指却在穴口打着圈，引得更多粘稠的液体汩汩而出。  
“怎么办，还是不知道哥想要什么……想要的话就全部说出来。”  
“快、快点……进来。”已经察觉到身后的Alpha硬挺的性器抵在穴口处，曹容仁难以翻身，只能抓住朴载赫的手指，迫切地往后穴中抽送，每一次退出都带出更多粘稠的液体，翻出内壁深红潮湿的嫩肉。朴载赫恶作剧一般将它们涂在曹容仁胸前，又细致地舔掉。  
“眼神失焦的容仁哥……真是好看极了……危险的美貌，可不能被其他人看见。”  
曹容仁擅长忍耐，朴载赫格外印象深刻。第一次成结时，承受了极大痛楚他也不会失控地叫出声来，而是死死抓着朴载赫的肩，急促地吐出旖旎的气息。偏偏朴载赫却最喜欢他那时的样子：光滑饱满的额头微微蹙起，细长的眼角四周染上朦胧的水雾，茫然无处聚焦的眼神，薄唇微张着寻找自家Alpha填补全身上下的空虚感。  
“载赫……不、不要……唔嗯……总在上面……”  
朴载赫总算是恋恋不舍地从他胸前抬头，就着侧躺在曹容仁身后的姿势，抬起他的一条大腿。朴载赫纵身挺入穴口，尺寸有些惊人的性器毫无阻碍地深入到底，几乎就要顶开生殖腔，马上被内壁柔软的嫩肉绞紧。或许是在妊娠的缘故，Omega的身体柔软度和香甜度比以往更甚，每一次想要抽出性器时，都被嫩肉争先恐后地吸附着。  
“哥就这……么热情，一点也不希望我……退出去呢。”  
朴载赫轻轻舔着曹容仁红得快滴血的耳尖，一只手为曹容仁的性器以相似的频率撸动着，另一手抚上他的小腹。他费尽全力控制自己，才没有顶开生殖腔，没有惊动先前在睡觉现在可能被吵醒的宝宝。尽管如此，他也精准地找到了会让曹容仁疯狂的那一点，对准那一处狠狠碾过去。  
柔软多汁的果肉被瞬间捣碎，鲜甜的汁水迸射而出，混在其中被一同碾成泥。  
“！”  
曹容仁小脚趾蜷起，灭顶的情潮一波接一波袭来，逐渐吞噬他的大脑。朴载赫加快了抽插的速度，两手从身后环住，护着他小腹大操大干起来。然而侧身的姿势并不十分灵活，曹容仁只能将腿紧紧盘在朴载赫身上，才能避免自己因为剧烈的摇晃而失去平衡。  
最后朴载赫尽兴地释放出积攒几个月的浊液时，也顺带松开了一直堵在曹容仁性器铃口上的手。微凉的精液很快填满后穴，又从穴口沿着大腿根一路往下流淌。漫长的发情期才刚刚开始，朴载赫没有抽出，而是维持着插入的姿势相互依偎着。在他身前，曹容仁被箍紧在怀中，微弓起背来喘息着，试图平复因为情潮而变得紊乱的神智。  
“容仁哥可不要睡着了啊。”朴载赫两手从后方环住曹容仁的小腹，舔舐着他发红发胀的腺体，浓重的奶香源源不断地向外扩散，充盈了整个卧室。  
孕期的Omega体能下降，而曹容仁因为腺体的隐患而带来的副作用，让他即便在发情期也格外嗜睡。朴载赫显然不希望大好的时间被睡眠浪费掉，就在此时，后穴继续渗出的蜜液让曹容仁体内的性器再次变大，与内壁的软肉紧紧咬合。而曹容仁强忍着承受的样子，让朴载赫又开始兴奋。  
“想要更清楚地看看容仁哥的样子。哥也一定……想要更多吧，还远远不够……对吗？”  
“你……唔嗯……不要说了……快、快点动……”  
在床上时，朴载赫干起来毫不留情，说话却比平日更加恭谨，甚至用起了正式场合的最高形式尊敬语，尤其是在看到自家Omega因为情动而渗出眼泪时。这种恶趣味的反差让曹容仁十分别扭，年下四岁的Alpha好像有用不完的精力和爱意，每一次都要让他精疲力尽，开口告饶也不一定罢休。  
——害羞的容仁哥也十分可爱，尤其是那副不太情愿又不得不任自己摆布的模样，皱着眉头勉力承受自己折腾。因此平日里要控制住不射进生殖腔，实在是太难。  
朴载赫在心里发出混乱的感慨，无意识地为自己的过分行为开脱。他就着插入的姿势抱起曹容仁，自己向后仰面躺下。曹容仁知道他在想什么，撑着胳膊慢慢坐起转身面向他。下一秒他却又不知所措了，隆起的小腹成了累赘，正面跨坐的姿势让他不得不将双腿吃力地完全分开，穴口因为身体的移动开始疯狂收缩，仿佛急切地渴求着Alpha下指令。  
“哥自己动一动嘛。”  
被湿热的软肉包裹住的性器已经非常坚硬，朴载赫却无动于衷，而是眯着眼含含糊糊故意撒娇。骑乘的体位让性器埋得更深，抵在生殖腔入口处的嫩肉附近。  
“你……呃……”  
曹容仁磨着后槽牙，不得不开始小幅动作。从朴载赫的视角，能清楚地看到他被汗水浸湿的刘海柔顺地垂下，将因为失焦而迷蒙的双眼掩藏起来。曹容仁咬着下唇，因为燥热而泛起小红点的皮肤依然白皙，因为亲吻和啃咬带来的红色淤痕，不太均匀地分布在胸前与大腿内侧。  
Omega的腰力显然不足，曹容仁动了许久，朴载赫却依然没有要射的意思。他有些脱力，身上一软便重重地坐了下去。  
“……啊！”  
后穴本能地收缩，无法进入生殖腔的性器就这么突然将浊液再次喷射出来，混合着穴内的蜜液，将两人结合的地方弄得一片狼藉。好在朴载赫眼疾手快地托住了曹容仁的腰，自己再支起上半身，半靠着床板抱住曹容仁，让他可以伏在自己胸前，不至于倒下去。  
“这样不太行呢，容仁哥。”朴载赫再度亲上曹容仁胸前肿胀发红的乳粒，试图吸吮出什么，却只牵连出一丝唾液。他亲吻时温柔缱绻，说话在曹容仁听来却顽劣又无耻。  
“上面也好，下面也好都吃不饱，容仁哥好像要饿坏了……喂不饱可怎么办？要不，哥用嘴稍稍满足一下我吧。”  
“你……太过分了……”饱胀的性器与后穴几乎是严丝合缝地咬合，动一动内壁的嫩肉便一拥而上挤压柱身。胸前也因为朴载赫的吮吸再次变得又涨又痛，曹容仁很长一段时间都处于理智崩溃的边缘，难以说出完整的句子。  
“我可是很辛苦才让哥这样舒服，哥不奖励一下吗？”  
明知朴载赫是故意的，曹容仁还是在心里骂了一万句脏话——怀着孕到了发情期都要他自己来，世上还有能比自己家的Alpha更不体贴的人吗？！  
虽然心里抱怨着，曹容仁还是无奈地从朴载赫身上起来，转身背对着侧趴在朴载赫身上。刚软下来的性器就近在眼前，曹容仁看着那尺寸咽了咽口水，先是张口濡湿了铃口和前端，用手照顾到了根部的囊蛋，这才自上而下，缓慢地吞吐起来。  
曹容仁其实不大喜欢口交，因为朴载赫射出的时机总是猝不及防，且尺寸顶得他喉咙难受。但自己酸胀的后穴里已经被精液填满，再做下去也不过是把床上弄得更糟而已。他技术算不上好，但朴载赫实在太好撩拨，浓重的雄性荷尔蒙一点就着。因此他一手撸动柱身，有节奏地从根部舔舐到顶端，性器很快便又硬起来。  
这时候朴载赫也没闲着，这姿势使曹容仁湿润的后穴就在他眼前一下下地收缩着，断断续续吐出更多已经吞不下去的白色浊液，和持续向外分泌的体液。感官刺激促使他将无处安放的手指插入穴内，满意地看着内壁的嫩肉争先恐后地一拥而上，吸附着蓦然闯入的异物。  
“呃唔！”  
朴载赫抽出手指，伸舌舔掉穴口的黏液。与此同时，曹容仁将整根性器吞入，已经开始变得稀薄的精液瞬间喷出，被他吞下大半。到底是习惯了两人在性事上的各种小趣味，曹容仁依然像往常一样，细致地将留下的浊液舔舐干净，舌头滑过性器每一寸。  
到了这时，曹容仁已是精疲力尽。或许是因为换了几个姿势动作太激烈，肚子里的小孩受到影响，也开始不安分地乱动。他护着小腹，躺在朴载赫此时往他后腰塞来的几只靠枕上，浑身上下沐浴在高潮过后的余韵中，胸膛起伏得厉害。上面和下面都算是“被朴载赫喂饱”了，曹容仁脑中一片空白，无意识地挪了挪，靠在自家Alpha的胸膛上。  
“容仁哥辛苦了，想睡就先睡吧。”听完朴载赫这句话，曹容仁就昏睡了过去——反正几小时后醒来身上还会是这种淫糜的状况，那就先睡了再说。  
——等等，朴载赫应该不会中途突然出去吧？  
“不会离开哥的，会在哥身边，一直到发情期结束，我们一起迎接阳光。”  
朴载赫在曹容仁耳边小声说着，握住他的手。他的成熟的Omega被折腾得够呛，现在困得睁不开眼，扒着他的肩膀凌乱地蜷在他怀里，像一只温和乖巧的大猫。

第三天。  
情欲残余的腥气填充了每一处空隙，浓稠绵密地在空气中缓慢化开。  
上午10点刚过，曹容仁睡眼惺忪地看朴载赫把双层窗帘拉开，让阳光直射进空气混浊的房间。他在柔软的被子下活动着变得僵硬的手脚，刚想抬起手臂，就感到宛如分筋错骨一般的疼痛，仿佛全身上下被轧路机碾过一遍。  
“嘶……”  
虽然从床单被套到他本人都被朴载赫仔细地清理过了，还细心地贴了隔离贴，肌肉的酸痛感却消退得很慢。后颈处的腺体开始隐约肿痛，穴口还因为之前剧烈的运动而一张一合地惯性收缩着，让想起身的曹容仁异常艰难。  
朴载赫从衣柜里抓了件卫衣套上，一边擦拭自己的眼镜，一边时不时回头偷瞄他的反应。肩上写有“Ruler”的字母已经开始褪色，也不知是几年前的队服。  
真是的，赛场上那么乖顺听话的小崽子，在床上像求偶的大狗一样精力旺盛，不知疲倦。  
曹容仁暗自吐槽着，试图翻身，却倒抽一口凉气。一阵刺痛从侧腰突然袭来，直接牵动了神经。他按着后腰，刚想着继续睡一会，肚子里的小生命却开始躁动不安了。  
一大一小都超级不省心。  
“哥想躺到什么时候都可以，我先去收拾行李。”  
——差点忘了，今天是这位ADC归队集训的时间。曹容仁再躺了一会，强撑着坐起身，掀开被子，抓起床边的手机。他手臂和大腿上还留有零星的尚未消去的红痕，但比前两日已经好转不少。  
这些痕迹的罪魁祸首刚刚还在客厅里准备行李，突然又跑回房间。洗完脸，朴载赫刘海上残余的水珠往下滴答滴答甩了一路。他把卧室门打开一条缝，把头伸进来，湿漉漉的眼中带着星星点点的雀跃与期待。  
“哥有什么想吃的东西吗？我一会出门去买，做爱心早餐。”  
一个枕头朝他扔过来，直接命中朴载赫面门。  
曹容仁低头快速地滑着手机，不知道在什么页面上点来点去。他的声音慵懒又带着一丝怒气，几乎是以命令式的语气教训他：“都睡了三天，还是不要吃了。你也不要吃。”  
朴载赫忐忑不安，眼巴巴地看着曹容仁按下了发送键。他放下手机松了口气，不慌不忙地抬起头来，揉着后腰对朴载赫严肃道：“载赫呀，去减肥吧。去健身房做运动，刚刚给你办了张年卡。”  
“诶诶诶？为什么……”  
“昨天整晚……压得我全身痛。”  
“容仁哥对不起ㅠㅠ”

END

笨拙至极的年下大型犬老公  
忘了之前在哪看到说阿尺现在比CUVEE还重我惊了  
以后有机会写两个人养小朋友


End file.
